


Hog Wild

by Atma



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blowjobs, Cunnilingus, Dick Jokes, Drinking, Drunk Sex, Eating, F/F, Fat Fetishism, Food, Food Sex, Futanari, Master/Pet, Masturbation, Mental Conditioning, Oral Sex, Pet Play, Psychological Conditioning, Sausage jokes, Sexual Fantasy, Snowballing, Vaginal Fingering, chubby chasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 06:23:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1930017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atma/pseuds/Atma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of Ymir's secret fetishes is chubby girls, and she takes time and money to train Sasha to be the perfect, round pet for her to play with on the side, with a diet heavy in freckled girl sausage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hog Wild

For a few weeks now, Ymir had been slipping out of duty and towards the nearby town by the barracks to find meals at instead of sitting on the hard, ass-chafing bench seats at the mess hall and enduring yet another round of bland turnip mash and rocky potato stew. Sure, she had hot sauce with her at all times, but even that wasn't enough to save her from Reiner's cooking duty day, insisting everyone eat his hometown specialty of sawdust and blood sausages with peas long since cooked to death. Even Ymir had some sympathy for those poor, long killed vegetables, every taste she took of them flavored deeply with their last regrets.

Fuck that and fuck another day of her guts roaring for actual sustenance. 

So she went with her hard earned coin to all the pubs and food stalls she could, devouring every fried and fatty thing she could, everything dripping with its own gravy, golden crispy crumbs of batter clinging to her lips and teeth. Beer thick and sour filled her mugs as she chugged and chugged, bringing a slight rosy tint to her freckles, making sure to order much more food than she could eat at once and asking the hot waitress oh so kindly if she could please take this home in a box to go, knowing if she used her sweet tongue then the ladies wouldn't say no, no matter how much it was against store policy. If she threw in a few hugs and pouts and chest grabs, she sometimes even earned a pint to go, which was definitely illegal, but the poor women felt so sorry for her they didn't mind sneaking it out back for her.

With all these goodies, she'd walk back to the barracks and sneak back into the mess hall, everyone else in the shower or asleep for the day already, knowing a certain farmgirl would still be there, licking leftovers off her and everyone else's plates. The freckled one would set her bags down and squish a fingertip into the other girl's cheek, grinning at her, eyes leering as she licked her own lips, proud of how much the other girl had been devouring while she was out.

“Oi, redneck, I got you something really really good today. You still hungry?” Ymir asked, her words honeyed, lilting sweetly off her tongue. 

“Of course I am! I worked extra hard to ensure for you that I would be ready for whatever it was you would bring me! I wouldn't be Sasha if I didn't keep my word!” the girl responded, saluting a bit, reaching into her pocket and slipping a few coin into Ymir's hand, repaying her for the take-out order she picked up. Her face flushed and she began to drool as she smelled the air thick with the scent of cholesterol. “So what did you bring me today?”

“Haha, you're eager today, aren't you?” Ymir teased poor Sasha, tugging at the hem of her shirt and breathing hot on her neck. “Well, you gotta earn it. Come on, take off your top. I need to see how far along you are.”

Sasha stopped and looked around, her eyes a bit nervous. “Nobody's looking, right?”

“I wouldn't fucking ask if I wasn't sure. Why, you want someone to see you? Your dumb, fat ass? Are you that proud of what I've been doing to you?” the freckled one continued, taunting Sasha with the food bag and whistling a bit. “Guess you don't get this. Come on, show me your rolls, pet. My hands feel empty and they wanna grab onto those thick, lovely sides of meat.”

With that tempting bag of street food dangling between Ymir's fingers, taunting her like some kind of cattle, Sasha sighed and stood up, blushing as she took her top off and setting it down near her, displaying her bare belly to Ymir, making the freckled one snort in delight.

Ymir's lips grinned wide as she showed her teeth, almost biting her lower lip, eyes taking in the whole of the other girl and drooling thick saliva down her chin as she looked over every inch of her thick, fat rolls, nodding in great satisfaction. One of her hands reached out and pinched a few inches off Sasha's side, jiggling it and thumbing it, feeling her folds warm between her fingertips. Her crotch began to heat under her pants, the sensation of Sasha getting bigger almost too much to bear already.

“Goddamn, you're getting really fucking cute, you know that?” Ymir grinned as she opened up the food bag and sat her pet down at the table, pulling out a fresh grilled sausage and tempting her with it. “It's long, wide, meaty, drippy, and ready to fill your throat. You know you want it, so why don't you show me just how much you do?”

“A-ahh, thank you!” Sasha said, her eyes distracted by the meat dangling from Ymir, shaking in excitement, making her stomach roll around adorably as she tried to reach for it, watching it get pulled just out of reach each time, almost whimpering and begging like a dog would, practically tackling Ymir and pushing her against the wall as she reached for her treat.

“Damn fatty, you're getting tough. Maybe I ought to leash you and keep your trough full all day so you can't move like this.” Ymir headbutt her pet and slipped her free hand down Sasha's panties, feeling around there as she put just an inch of that hot sausage to her lips, forcefeeding her the tip of it and watching as the grease popped and dribbled down her, making a mess of her face as Ymir leaned into her neck and shoulder crook, nibbling on her as her fingers teased deep in her pants. “Come on, time for your training, my chubby little doggy.”

Sasha woofed happily as she wolfed down her sausage, slowly taking it in inch by inch, savoring every single bit of it, the spices tingling on her tongue and throat as the juices and gravy trickled on her lips and down her gullet to her hungry stomach, slowly entering a comfortable mental state, eyes wide and docile as Ymir coaxed her into it further, feeling her pet's slit getting hot and wet easily, thumbing against her clit as she massaged it deeply, fingertips pressing against her fold. The more she fingered Sasha, the hungrier she got, eating faster and sloppier the closer she got to orgasm, watching it go from nibbles to nomming in almost no time.

“Good girl, seems the training's working.” Ymir snorted. “Feels like you were already halfway to paradise when I slipped my hand in. Was your shitty dinner that much of a turn on, piggy? You really are an animal, ain't ya?”

For a while now, she'd been sneaking out to feed Sasha, keeping her out of trouble for stealing food. In exchange, she'd let the freckled one do whatever she wanted to her body, Ymir making a fun game out of it, reminding the farmgirl constantly about the time she carried her to bed after she was caught with a potato and made to run laps. She owed her. And when a woman owes Ymir, that means her body is forfeit. She began to train Sasha's mind into being turned on by the act of eating itself, taking long hours in the night to feed her while stroking her cunt off, tying the two pleasing sensations together in Sasha's mind. And now she was really reaping the benefit of it. 

It didn't matter either how many times Sasha would cum, either, when she was in her own little world of food and happiness, she would soon lose count, eventually having every crumb she could lick up triggering a small quaking in her loins, soaking Ymir's hand, feeding her juices back to her to trigger more and more of it. But for now, she took it easy, giving her a gentle playing and waiting for her to finish her sausage, laughing as she pictured lewd things in her head, like showing off her prize pig girl in public, at fairs and around the barracks, naked and chained and fat, eating scraps off the ground as she got a porking in the rear by her freckled cock , making a sloppy mess in her for other girls to lap up, paying them in pennies to be her own freak show and devouring her girlcum out of Sasha for her and then feeding to to her, forcing the new girl to snowball the cum from her girlcock with her pet, jerking off over them and...

...Well, that was a nasty hard on she was now sporting in her pants, feeling it prodding up against the hems, chafing and tight, leaking and leaving a nice wet spot where her cockhead rest, frotting against that warm cotton edge, making her look incontinent. Bah, this wasn't gonna do, but giving Sasha her treat inspired her to do more, pulling over that beer she got to go and taking a few swigs, putting the rest to Sasha's lips and letting her chug. It was thick, sour calories that would get her tipsy. Everyone wins. She moved the farmgirl's hand to her own pants hem and grinned.

“Hey, there's another sausage in here for you, why don't you take it out and get to chewing?” Ymir huffed, her mind swirling with ale and hormones, “If you get the gravy out of it, I'll return the favor, deal?”

The farmgirl's eyes lit up, pulling Ymir's pants down in a hurry, revealing her long, hard, freckled, and very daydream-sticky cock, balls already swollen and heavy with a load of girlcum being prepped, the cool night air hitting it and making it stiffen up just a bit more, the tip of it leaking a thick, white goo against Sasha's lips as she immediately pulled it into her mouth, feeling those hungry teeth scraping against her shaft roughly. Her eyes winced as she bit her lip, the first few bites hurting, but soon easing into it, the pressure from each nibble making her cock twitch and pump in her pet's mouth almost all on its own, hands down on Sasha's head and ears, petting her as she sucked her off, smelling her pet's thick, fat juices from here.

And oh god how she jiggled and wiggled in her folds, looking adorably desperate for a shot of thick protein from Ymir's balls, making the freckled one laugh between groans, spilling more beer between them and pouring some down to Sasha to slurp up off her shaft, until not a drop remained, the bottom of her balls being graced lovingly by the girl's tongue, each one being sucked fully in turn, until Ymir could barely stand it anymore, taking her dick out of Sasha's mouth and jerking just the tip of it against her lips until it came thick, ropey swathes of drunken cum across her mouth and lips, trickling sticky down her chin and neck and so thick down to her tits and stuck between her upper folds. Ymir howled in delight as she came, her cock still twitching in happiness as she eyed the load she dispersed all over her pet, watching her eagerly finger it off her own body and eating everything Ymir gave her.

Shit, what a mess. But a hot one.

“Ahh, salty! But s-so good, do you have any more?” Sasha's voice shook, half in pleasure and half in hunger, her cunt dripping from the act of sucking and nibbling on such a deliciously large slab of meat.

Ymir grinned and nodded, putting the rest of her leftovers on the plate Sasha had been cleaning off when she got there, putting it on the floor in front of her pet and leering down. “Eat this while your ass is up in the air. Show me what you got, you dumb, hungry beast!”

The farmgirl immediately dove down for her sloppy meal, shoving her hungry muzzle into it and making a mess of it, slopping it onto the ground and guzzling every crumb she get on up, sticking her back quarters up into the air with vigor as Ymir sat on her knees, saying a vague prayer to herself thanking whomever or whatever for the meal she was about to embark on eating, her face leaving in to smear her mouth against Sasha's slit, her hands groping and slapping the girl's chubby, round sides until they rippled and jiggled, sighing in relief as she pushed her tongue inside of her pet and began to slowly savor a long, juicy meal.

Her folds were thick and sticky with long, trailing juices and bits of lady cum, thick and globby, sticking close to Ymir's tongue, lips, and teeth as she feasted slow and strong, her whole of her tongue pushing against her opening, a few of her hairs coming off and sticking between her teeth for later, breathing in slow and hot through her nose as she dove in and kissed at the farmgirl's clit, one of her hands latching onto Sasha's torso to stroke at her tits and wide, thick stomach as her other hand reached on her still hard cock and slowly began to stroke herself off, pinching at her own balls as the musky, sweet taste of Sasha's slit overcame her, making her shudder in delight as she eyed her wiggling movements and thought of what to do to those delicious, meaty fat folds.

Every bit of food that went into Sasha made her hornier and more and more wet, until every bit had been devoured and every single one of her lower muscles began to tire and droop from cumming so much, her body finally feeling full and satiated, Ymir noticing a slow decline in her movements and lifting her up, close to cumming a second time herself, grinning at the girl and nuzzling face to face, picking her up by her hair and kissing, pushing Sasha's own cum into her mouth and swirling it around, grinning as she grabbed her fat, wide tits and watched them jiggle, her cock resting against her fat belly and leaking into her belly button, the precum sticking to her folds like icing.

“Well, feels like someone's ready for dessert and then maybe a long nap. Shall I finish you off and send you to bed like a good hog?” Ymir whispered, her lips pushing against Sasha's and snowballing her hick cum around slowly, stickying both of their lips up as she pushed her balls against Sasha's slit, fucking her folds with her cockhead strong and fast, pinning her down against the mess hall floor and groaning, her whole mind sloshing around in frothy foam still as her beer and cum coated tongue fed Sasha, kissing slowly and locking lips, freckles to her cheeks, until her balls and cock couldn't take it any longer, leaking all over her as she began to cum a second time, much messier and less directed than her first load, soaking her lower fat folds with her own girlcum, making sure her stomach was coated with the evidence of their tryst. Ymir couldn't resist or hold back very long with how even her rolls seemed hungry enough to swallow her dick whole and happily warm it between them, satisfying her completely as she kept herself penetrating her stomach like that, holding Sasha close in a tired, warm, satiated embrace.

Sasha slowly began to come out of her zone, licking up a bit of the cum Ymir unloaded on her between her fingers and laying down, watching Ymir pull up her pants and slump against the bench and lay on the table, letting out a few snorts of satisfaction and tiredness, wondering if anyone heard them, and if they did, how much they enjoyed it.

“Hey, little beasty, wanna me wash behind your ears? I'll scrub your back if you scrub mine. I'm sure nobody's in the bath at this rate so we may as well clean ourselves for next time.” Ymir mused out loud. “Or, I could take the hose to you. I know how much you cattle like that on a day like this. Come on, I think we'll do that.”

Sasha nodded and grinned, latching onto Ymir's arm as they went out back towards the other side of the bath houses, where a long hose was hooked up, spraying each other with cold, cold water and getting off every last drop of their long, fun evening off each other, lest anyone ask anything about it, their clothes soaked to the brim as Ymir gave her pet a rare, affectionate kiss.

“Bah, you're too cute like this, you know?” Ymir ran her fingers through Sasha's wet hair. “Stay that way, you're beautiful as you are. I'll fucking punch anyone who says otherwise.”

The two lead each other into the barracks and got dried off and changed as fast as they could, sharing a bunk together just for tonight, nuzzling a bit as Ymir held her beloved round farmgirl close, pinching her all over and giving her sweet, tickling kisses and nosings everywhere, acting clingy and possessive of her pet. Christa was nice, and she still loved her, but damn if she wasn't blessed with the world's nicest metabolism, and it was so much easier to lure the farmgirl in for her sick, chubby chasing games than it was anyone who could blink and stay trim and toned.

They nodded off against each other, Ymir's head buried softly and happily against Sasha's nice, warm, squishy stomach, snoring slow and quiet for a while, nestled under a few blankets. A while passed before Sasha shot up, hungry for a midnight snack, waking up Ymir and whimpering.

“Hey, Ymir. Freckles. Wake up. My stomach's roaring. What should we do about this? What if someone hears us when you feed me?” Sasha pouted adorably.

Luckily for both of them, Ymir had brought home a package of cookies just in case, taking them from her hiding spot under her pillow, her cock half-hard from a wonderfully wet dream she was having. 

“Well, it's a good thing you'll be stuffed with chocolate chips and sausage and unable to squeak much, now is it?” Ymir whispered back, hugging and pinching her pet all over, lingering her fingers on Sasha's firm sides.

Sasha smooched her and immediately dove in, caring not if her conditioning took over. Chocolate was her favorite, and something Ymir knew all too well and chose on purpose.

The freckled one was just lucky enough that her paycheck covered eating for two on a regular basis.


End file.
